battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Titanium (Insane)
'''Attack on Titanium '''is the fifth stage in Cyclone Stages. It appears every Sunday. Battleground Boss appearance The Enemy Boss - Metal Cyclone (Metal) - will appear if the Enemy's Castle Health is down to 90% Enemies Pattern During the boss fight, these enemies will appear in the following pattern: Metal Hippoe (Metal) - Super Metal Hippoe - Metal One Horn (Metal) - Sir Metal Seal (Metal) - Super Metal Hippoe - After that, every ~70 seconds, 1 Super Metal Hippoe will be spawned. Strategies Strategy 1 The use of cats with critical attacks is highly recommended. Use Samba Cat, Macho Cat and Crazed Macho Cat. If you have ubers that can deal critical attacks such as Tecoluga use them and Cats that can knockback metal enemies. Tesalan Pasalan and Berserker Cat are probably the best cats for this stage. Tecoluga has very long range, and enough power to one-hit the cyclone. Berserker Cat has area attack and a high critical chance. Use Tecoluga to one-hit the Cyclone, and use Berserker to kill the other metal enemies. Hayabusa (NOT his evolved form) has Area Attack, quickly gets to the front line, a 30% chance to perform a Critical Hit, and is Long Range. Strategy 2 The goal is to exploit the "max number of enemies" Line up one or two meatshields (Crazed Tank/Tank), high damage or high DPS (fast attack rate optional) Cats (Bahamut, Takeda Shingen, Crazed UFO, Paris), and metal knockback cats (Bronze/Michelangelo). After ~1 min 39 seconds, the first hippoe will spawn. Start 'spamming' metal knockback cats between 1 min 30-35 seconds into the game, summon maybe one or two tanks to keep these alive. After ~2 min 10 seconds into the game, super metal hippoe will spawn. Start spamming all your damage cats about 2 min into the game (tank cats too). Hopefully by this time, both hippoes will have been knocked back to behind the base. Now they'll be "invincible" and the base will be free for you to attack without fear of the cyclone. Strategy 3 Cat line-up: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho, Crazed Tank, Pair Rope, Puppet-Master, Miss Moneko/Miss Neneko, Space Cat, Michelangelo, Crazed Whale and Island. Beware that Crazed Whale and Island are slightly expensive which makes them less talented. Start off by waiting and maxing Worker. You should have a level max worker and around 8,000 dollars when first Metal Hippoe comes out. Feed him with 1 to 2 Rope Jump. Metal Hippoe should be killed before SMH comes. Let SMH proceed to your base. Start stalling SMH using only meat shields and Space Cat. Then Metal One Horn will come in. Spawn in Puppetmaster and Rope Jump. Once everything is killed, Sir Metal Seal will appear about the time. Player needs to kill it before hitting the base. Player starts off by waiting because SMS must die before Metal Cyclone is spawned. SMS and the Cyclone make the stage almost impossible. Since player has killed SMS, only Super Metal Hippoe will come afterwards which is easier. Because at that point of time, player will have plenty of Space Cats stacked up. They can kill SMH with 3 crits, but it takes them so many critical attacks to kill Sir Metal Seal. After SMS is slain, player can spam everything but be careful with Island Cat and Crazed Whale cat! They are TOO EXPENSIVE! Walkthrough Schedule English Version * This stage appeared on March 24th, 2015 for the first time * This stage will appear every Tuesday and Thursday thereafter. Japanese Version *This stage appears every Sunday *December 28th, 2014 to January 1st, 2015 (first time) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1043.html Category:Cyclone Stages